B E L I E V E
by Lieya EL
Summary: [CH.4 UP]Oh Sehun - 20 tahun, putra konglomerat yang memiliki sifat kasar dan arrogant. Suka bergonta-ganti pasangan, minum-minuman keras dan melakukan sexs bebas merupakan kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Namun kepribadian buruknya itu berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan seorang namja cantik yang harus menopangkan kehidupannya diatas kursi roda. . ./New fict HUNHAN/YAOI/BOY X BOY/DLDR!C&C!
1. PROLOG

**ALWAYS HUNHAN FICTION**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi Boy x boy ! **

**Don't Like Don't read ! Please close this page !**

**.**

**PLAGIATOR ? MINGGAT SANA !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer :

**Sehun dan Luhan milik keluarganya masing masing. Lieya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka demi kelancaran ff ini **( tanpa izin pula -_- ).** Hati dan seluruh tubuh Sehun milik Luhan. Namun cinta dan kasih sayang Luhan hanya untuk Lieya **( Plakk. . #DitabokHHS )

Abaikan . . . .

.

Summary:

**Oh Sehun adalah seorang mahasiswa berusia 20 tahun. Putra tunggal dari salah satu Donatur Sosial terbesar di Korea Selatan itu memiliki sifat yang kasar dan **_**arrogant**_**. Suka bergonta-ganti pasangan, minum-minuman keras dan melakukan sexs bebas merupakan kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Namun kepribadian buruk yang dimiliknya berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan seorang **_**namja **_**cantik yang harus menopangkan kehidupannya diatas kursi roda.**

.

_Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya ?_

_Apakah yang membuat Sehun begitu cepat merubah kepribadiannya ?_

_._

Go to Story . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"BELIEVE"**

Present

**.**

Cast :

**Luhan**

**Oh Sehun **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And Other . . .**

**.**

Genre :

**Boy's Love. Drama, Romance.**

**.**

Rate :

**M - MPREG ? ( Masih difikirkan :p)**

**.**

Lenght :

**5/6 Chap ? ( Yang jelas, enggak akan panjang )**

**.**

StoryLine by :

**Lieya EL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

_Dibalik satu kekurangan yang kau miliki, nyatanya tersimpan beribu kelebihan yang tidak kau ketahui. . ._

_Salah satu dari kelebihanmu itu adalah membuatku terjatuh dan terjerat oleh pesona yang kau miliki . . _

_._

* * *

Oh Sehun adalah seorang mahasiswa berusia 20 tahun. _Namja_ tampan berkepribadian sombong dan semena-mena itu merupakan putra tunggal dari salah Donatur Sosial terbesar di Korea Selatan, Tuan Oh Kyuhyun. Karena kurangnya kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk berbisnis itu, membuat kehidupan Sehun hancur tak terelakkan.

_Club malam_, sebuah tempat yang menyediakan benda, pemuas hawa nafsu setan itu merupakan tempat pelarian bagi Sehun. Bergonta-ganti pasangan, minum-minuman keras dan melakukan sexs bebas bahkan menjadi kebiasaannya sehari-hari.

.

.

"Sehun-ah. Besok, antarkan barang-barang ini ke Asrama paman Kim. Pasti anak-anak yang kurang beruntung itu sangat bahagia setelah merima barang-barang ini" Ujar seorang yeoja cantik yang kini tengah menyusun beberapa kardus berisi pakaian itu.

"Kenapa harus aku, _Eomma_?! Bukannya sudah ada kurir khusus yang akan mengantar barang-barang itu. Aku tidak mau!" Tolaknya.

"Hey~ anak _Eomma_ yang tampan, bukankah besok kuliahmu libur ? ( Sehun mengangguk ) Appa dan Eomma besok ada acara di luar kota, kurir yang biasa Eomma sewa juga ikut bersama Eomma. Jadi akan lebih baik, jika kamulah yang mengantarkan barang-barang ini sendiri mewakili Appa dan Eomma. Lagipula kamu juga harus bersosialisa dengan mereka, Sehun-ah. Mereka juga merupakan bagian dari keluarga kita, kita harus menjaga dan men-"

"Ya~ ya~ ya~. Baiklah" Sergahnya cepat sembari memutar bola matanya malas.

.

_Jprett ( kamera gagal )_

Karakter utama

Oh Sehun – Mahasiswa, 20 Tahun.

_Bayangkan gambar Oh Sehun dengan tampang poker facenya. :D  
_

.

.

.

"Thaem! Lihat! Zelo bitha menggambal Lutha!" Teriaknya kegirangan.

Anak kecil yang diketahui berusia 5 tahun itu tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi susunya sembari mengangkat kertas hasil gambarannya.

Sosok yang dipanggilnyapun menoleh. Kedua tangan mungilnya ia turunkankan untuk menyentuh dua roda berukuran cukup besar kemudian mendorongnya menuju tempat duduk anak kecil yang memanggilnya tadi.

Namja cantik bermata rusa itu berdecak kagum saat melihat hasil karya gambar dari tangan mungil anak didiknya itu "Woah~. Bagus sekali, Zelo! _Saem_ bangga padamu."

Bocah kecil bernama Zelo itupun semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan untuknya "Telimakathih, _Thaem_!"

_"Kook-ie juga bitha menggambal Lutha, Thaem !"_

_"Suzy juga bitha!"_

_"Joy juga bitha!"_

_"Tae juga bitha!"_

Tak mau kalah dari temannya yang baru saja mendapat pujian, satu persatu anak yang yang berada diruangan itupun mulai berteriak sembari menunjukkan hasil karya mereka. Ruangan bercat biru itupun menjadi bising oleh teriakan-teriakan khas anak kecil, membuat senyum gemas terlukis di wajah namja bermata rusa itu saat ini.

"Ne, ne~. Gambar Rusa yang kalian buat, semuanya bagus!" Pujinya. Namja cantik itupun mengacungkan dua jempol di akhir kalimatnya di ikuti sorak gembira anak-anak diruangan itu

"Yeay~!"

.

.

"Siapa dia?"

"Namanya Luhan, usianya 24 tahun. Ia merupakan salah satu pengajar seni di asrama ini. Kondisi fisiknya memang tidak sesempurna kita, namun jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuanya dalam mengajar" namja paruh baya itu menyunggingkan senyumnya "Anak-anak di Asrama ini sangat menyukai dan menyayanginya, karena sosoknya sangat ramah dan lembut." raut wajah _namja _paruh baya itu berubah menjadi sendu "Luhan dulunya juga memiliki fisik yang sempurna seperti kita. Semua berawal sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, saat Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya pergi ke _Pulau Jeju_ dan sebuah kecelakaan naaspun terjadi. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi menabrak sebuah _Bus_ mini yang tengah melaju cukup kencang. Kedua orang tua Luhan meninggal di tempat kejadian, sedangkan Luhan . . . ia harus rela menggantungkan kehidupannya di atas kursi roda sejak saat itu."

Namja paruh baya itu menjeda kalimatnya, matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca "Luhan adalah namja yang tegar. Meskipun Tuhan telah memberikan cobaan yang sangat berat untuknya, tidak pernah sekalipun kata keluhan keluar dari mulutnya. Aku sangat kagum dan bangga kepadanya" Namja paruh baya itu menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan senyuman hangat yang terpatri di wajahnya.

.

_Jprett ( kamera gagal )_

Karakter kedua

Luhan – Pengajar seni, 24 Tahun.

_Bayangkan gambar Luhan yang tengah mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sembari tersenyum bahagia. . .ahay~_

_._

_._

_._

"Luhannie, ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu!"

"Ne~. Siapa?"

.

"Em, Uhm. Luhan imnida" Luhan mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk berjabat tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan, namun . . .

"Oh Sehun" Sahut namja itu ketus tanpa menghiraukan uluran tangan Luhan.

Luhan menurunkan tangannya kembali, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

'_Apakah ia malu berkenalan dengan namja cacat sepertiku?'_

_._

_._

"Hey. Bukan seperti itu caranya, sini biar aku bantu"

". . ."

"Luhan. Apakah itu tandanya kita sudah berteman sekarang?"

"Umm. Tentu!"

"Terimakasih Luhan-si. Karena dirimu, putraku telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik sekarang"

"Eh. Maksud Tuan apa? saya tidak mengerti. ."

". . ."

"Hay, Sehun. Um, kenalkan ini Kris . . . Kekasihku"

". . ."

"Kris, kenalkan dia adalah Sehun sahabat baruku."

". . ."

"Luhan, _Mianhae._ Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi" katanya penuh sesal.

_Deg_

"Tapi kenapa, Kris? Apakah karena kondisiku yang cacat ini ? Kau malu menjadi kekasihku ? Hiks . ."

"Bukan itu! Maafkan aku Lu, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi"

"Hiks. . . kau jahat, Kris!"

"Hiks. . . Sehun-ah. Kris memutuskanku. Hiks. .hiks"

"Ssstt. . .Ulijima, _Lu._ Aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu."

_Bruak_

"BRENGSEK! DASAR BAJINGAN TENGIK! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYAKITI HATI MALAIKATKU!"

"A-ppa mak-"

"RASAKAN INI!"

_Bug Bug Bug_

"Arght!"

"Hahaha, rasakan! Namja cacat sepertimu memang pantas merasakan itu. Jangan berani lagi kau mendekati Kris-ku! Lebih baik kau berkaca, siapa dirimu sekarang. Kau hanyalah seorang mantan. . . mantan kekasih yang CACAT! Haha"

". . ."

"Sehun-ah!"

"Em. _Waeyo_, Lu?"

"Um. .um. Maukah kau membantuku berjalan?!"

"Mwo?!"

"Eungh. . ."

"Eumh. . . Ah. ."

"Ssstttt. . . Se-hhun ahhh"

"Sehun!"

"Luhan!"

_Croott_

"Hah . . hah . . hah. . ."

"Luhan, _Saranghae._ Aku mencintaimu"

". . ."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu! _Can you believe me?"_

"Hikss. . Nado. . .Nado _saranghae_. _I believe you Sehun-ah_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Holla guys~

Lieya bawa ff absurd baru nih. . . Hihi

#padahal yang laen belum kelar, malah bikin baru lagi -_-

Apadah. . . Salahin otak Lieya yang lagi full ide2 absurd ini. . .

.

Adakah yang berminat ?

Jika ada silahkan keluarkan suara kalian di kotak repiew. . .

Hehe . . .

See you~

**REVIEW ?!**


	2. B 1

**ALWAYS HUNHAN FICTION**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi Boy x boy ! **

**Don't Like Don't read ! Please close this page !**

**.**

**PLAGIATOR ? MINGGAT SANA !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer :

**Sehun dan Luhan milik keluarganya masing masing. Lieya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka demi kelancaran ff ini **( tanpa izin pula -_- ).** Hati dan seluruh tubuh Sehun milik Luhan. Namun cinta dan kasih sayang Luhan hanya untuk Lieya **( Plakk. . #DitabokHHS )

Abaikan . . . .

.

Summary:

**Oh Sehun adalah seorang mahasiswa berusia 20 tahun. Putra tunggal dari salah satu Donatur Sosial terbesar di Korea Selatan itu memiliki sifat yang kasar dan **_**arrogant**_**. Suka bergonta-ganti pasangan, minum-minuman keras dan melakukan sexs bebas merupakan kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Namun kepribadian buruk yang dimiliknya berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan seorang **_**namja **_**cantik yang harus menopangkan kehidupannya diatas kursi roda.**

.

_Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya ?_

_Apakah yang membuat Sehun begitu cepat merubah kepribadiannya ?_

_._

Go to Story . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** BELIEVE *****

Present

**.**

Cast :

**Luhan**

**Oh Sehun **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And Other . . .**

**.**

Genre :

**Boy's Love. Drama, Romance.**

**.**

Rate :

**M**

**.**

Lenght :

**CHAPTER**

**1**

**.**

StoryLine by :

**Lieya EL**

* * *

_**Triiinnngggg Tringggggggg . . .**_

Lonceng bergetar, suara nyaringnya mengalun indah di sebuah tempat perkumpulan anak-anak berusia dini itu belajar. Sosok-sosok imut yang masih berusia kurang lebih enam tahunan itu mulai berlarian keluar dari kelasnya saat suara bel pertanda istirahat itu di bunyikan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya mulai berlarian menghampiri beberapa penjual mainan dan makanan _higienis_ yang sudah tersedia di halaman sekolah.

Tak lama setelahnya sosok cantik yang memakai kursi roda keluar dari kelas itu. Binar rusanya mengamati satu per satu anak didiknya yang tengah berada di halaman sekolah itu kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Huh, mereka semakin aktif saja." katanya memasang wajah cemberut "Tapi aku bahagia karena mereka menjadi anak yang baik dan pintar" tambahnya sembari tersenyum kembali.

"Untung saja Paman Kim mengijinkanku mengajar di jam pertama, jadi aku tidak perlu terburu-buru menuju tempat kerjaku selanjutnya"

Dengan perlahan kedua tangan mungil itu memacu kursi rodanya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Luhan _Saem_!"

Sebuah suara melengking keluar dari bibir tipis seorang _namja_ bereyeliner. Langkahnya ia percepat untuk menghampiri sosok _namja _yang terlihat lebih cantik dari semestinya itu melewati ruang kelasnya.

Sosok yang dipanggilpun menghentikan pergerakannya. Tangan kecilnya memutar kursi roda yang ditumpanginya untuk berhadapan langsung kepada sang pelaku yang baru saja menyerukan namanya. _Namja_ bermata rusa itu menatap jengah si _namja _bereyeliner yang kini tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

"_Wae_? Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu hari ini. Waktuku sangat berharga, asal kau tau" Ujarnya datar.

_Namja_ cantik yang memakai garis hitam diatas lekuk matanya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Huh, siapa yang ingin mengajakmu berdebat _Saem_?"

"Lalu kau mau apa, _Byun Baekhyun_?" tanya si _namja_ rusa tajam.

"Haish. . Kau terlalu berfikiran negatif _Hyung_" Ujar Baekhyun merenggut. Luhan-_namja _bermata rusa itu memutar bola matanya malas.

Bagaimana ia tidak berfikiran-fikiran negatif dengan _namja _berbibir tipis ini. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ia berhasil ditipu dengan rayuan manisnya dan berakhir menjadi obat nyamuk di cafe langganannya. _Huh,_ demi bulu ketek Sooman yang lebat, Luhan tidak akan pernah mau lagi percaya akan perkataan _namja_ berbibir tipis yang berstatus sebagai calon adik iparnya ini.

"Ku dengar besok akan ada Donatur besar yang akan mendonasikan dananya ke sekolah ini" Cerocos Baekhyun sembari mendekati Luhan dan memutar arah kursi rodanya. Jari lentiknya memegang erat gagang kursi roda yang ditumpangi sahabatnya itu kemudian mendorongnya dengan perlahan menyusuri ruangan.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil membolak-balik buku sastra budaya yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Tidak ada sih. Hanya saja aku sempat mendengar desas-desus mengenai putra Donatur itu, _Hyung_. Banyak yang bilang kalau putra Donatur itu adalah seorang _Player, _dia suka mempermainkan pasangannya. Tidak hanya itu _Hyung_, hampir setiap malam dia akan mengganti partner-partner _sexnya _di_ Club_. Sepertinya kehidupan bebas sudah merusak kepribadiannya. Mungkin juga karena kedua orang tuanya yang hampir tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusnyalah yang menyebabkan dia menjadi pribadi seperti itu. _Huh_, aku tidak habis fikir kenapa dunia bisa sekejam ini, bahkan orang kayapun masih tidak bisa hidup makmur dengan kekayaan yang mereka miliki" _Namja_ Bereliner itu berujar dengan nada suara yang cepat dan khas. . . _khas orang yang banyak bicara._

Luhan menutup buku yang bacanya. Sekelebat bayangan dimana kedua orangtuanya dulu yang merawat dan mengajarinya sewaktu kecilpun merambat di pikirannnya. Bibir ranumnya menyunggingkan senyum samar.

"Itulah hidup, Baek. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Orang yang kaya tidak akan selalu bahagia dan orang yang miskin tidak akan selalu menderita. Bukankah Tuhan sangat adil, _hemm_?" Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui.

_**"Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, Luhan. Orang yang kaya tidak akan selalu bahagia dan orang yang miskin tidak akan selalu menderita. Tuhan sudah begitu adil mengatur kehidupan kita dan kita hanya perlu menjalaninya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jangan pernah menyerah ataupun terpuruk dalam suatu keadaan yang sulit, kau harus selalu semangat dan berjuang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, Arrachi?"**_

_"Aku akan selalu mengingat nasehatmu, Appa" _Batin Luhan.

"Eh, Baek. Ngomong-ngomong dimana pacar idiotmu itu? Apakah dia tidak akan menjemputmu hari ini?" Tanya Luhan bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun.

"Yakk! _Hyung_! Dia sepupumu! Chanyeol bukan _namja_ idiot! Kekasihku adalah _namja_ yang tampan dan baik hati, _huh_." Kata Baekhyun "Hanya saja senyum bodohnya itu yang sedikit merusak _image_ ketampanannya" tambahnya sembari menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"Bwahahahahaha" Tawa Luhan pecah saat mendengar pernyataan langsung dari bibir kekasih _Dongsaengnya_ itu.

"Aishh. . . sudahlah jangan menertawakannya lagi. Chanieku adalah kekasih yang paling perhatian se-dunia dan sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menyayanginya. Jadi, jangan pernah menertawakannya lagi Hyung. Atau aku akan marah kepadamu" Kata Baekhyun memperingati.

Luhanpun tersenyum kecil. Mana mungkin sahabatnya itu bisa marah padanya. _Hell_, dulu saat ditinggal Luhan dua hari ke Pulau _Nami _saja Baekhyun sudah merengek meminta diantarkan menyusul Luhan. Dan sekarang si _namja_ penggila eyeliner itu berkata bahwa ia akan marah pada Luhan.

_Memang bisa? _Luhan tidak yakin akan hal itu.

"Memang kau bisa marah kepadaku?" tanya Luhan.

"Bisalah. Kenapa tidak?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu" Jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"Hah, baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus menjaga jarak denganmu mulai sekarang" Kata Luhan sembari menjalankan kursi rodanya sendiri menjauhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyunpun mulai panik dan mengejar Luhan kembali "Yakk! Hyung! A-aku hanya bercanda! Tunggu aku~"

* * *

_**Byun Baekhyun.**_

_Namja_ berusia 23 tahun yang memiliki sifat keras kepala yang sangat susah untuk di kendalikan. Siapapun yang akan berdebat dengannya pasti akan merasa jengkel sendiri karena si _namja_ bereyeliner itu pasti akan selalu menyangkal perkataan seseorang yang tidak sependapat dengannya. Dengan modal bibir tipisnya itu pasti jika dalam suatu sidang penggugatan ia akan selalu menjadi pemenang kasus. Namun itu hanya perumpamaan, nyatanya _namja _yang memiliki lukisan hitam tebal diatas matanya itu lebih memilih mengambil jurusan vokal di Universitasnya bukan jurusan hukum ataupun pengacara. Sekarang dia menjadi guru vokal untuk anak-anak berusia lima tahunan yang memiliki ketrampilan dalam hal _menyanyi_ di Rainbow School.

_Namja _ber-eyeliner yang berstatus sebagai sahabat Luhan itu memiliki seorang kekasih yang tampan dan rupawan bernama Park Chanyeol yang tak lain adalah sepupu Luhan. Chanyeol merupakan _Rapper _terkenal yang tengah di elu-elukan di Korea Selatan, berkat _singgle_ terbarunya yang berjudul **'Yo~ Man'** kini popularitasnyapun semakin meningkat di kalangan remaja.

_Well,_ hampir 2 tahun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjalin hubungan, kini bahkan mereka sudah tinggal diatap yang sama - dirumah keluarga Chanyeol lebih tepatnya. Tidak ada yang menggangu ataupun mengusik hubungan mereka. Bahkan kedua keluarga mereka pun tidak melarang. Hampir seluruh fans Chanyeolpun mendukung jika idolanya tersebut menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki cantik yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Publikpun juga tak mempermasalahkan orientasi Chanyeol, entah apa yang bisa membiusnya. Mungkin karena perubahan zaman yang tidak lagi berjalan seperti semestinya (?) yang jelas-

_**Hidup aman, bebas, tentram dan bahagia ada di tangan mereka.**_

* * *

Luhan dan Baekhyun kini sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu keluar gedung sekolah. Dalam perjalanan sesekali Luhan akan melontarkan gurauannya dan diakhiri dengan bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut sebal karena di jadikan bahan ejekan. Untuk membunuh keterdiaman, itu adalah cara terbaik – menurut Luhan.

Tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun dan Luhan bersenda gurau, nampak sosok _namja_ bertubuh tegap dengan tinggi yang menjulang tengah berdiri menyender pada dinding. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. Mata indahnya terbingkai oleh benda bulat berwarna hitam yang bertengger di atas hidungnya.

Hampir seluruh guru yeoja di sekolah itupun terpekik kagum saat melewatinya, sedangkan sang objek yang menjadi perhatiannya itu tak menghiraukan pekikan kagum mereka.

_"Chanyeol-si sungguh sangat tampan. Pantas saja banyak remaja yang mengaguminya"_

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar beberapa guru yeoja yang melewatinya sedang menyebut nama yang tak asing di telinganya. Kedua mata sipitnya melebar saat melihat siapa sosok yang tengah berada tak jauh darinya. Sosok itu sedang melambaikan tangan kearah Baekhyun sekarang.

"Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun girang.

Baekhyun memacu kembali kursi roda Luhan untuk mendekati kekasihnya.

Sosok bertubuh tegap itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat kedua _namja_ cantik yang kini menghampirinya.

"Hay. . _Chagi_! Hay. . Rusa! hehe" Ujar Chanyeol cengengesan.

Kedua _namja_ cantik yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya itu serentak memajukan bibirnya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" pekik keduanya.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol "Kenapa tidak boleh, eum? Bukankah aku memanggilmu seperti itu setiap hari, _Chagi_" goda Chanyeol sembari mengusap pipi gembil Baekhyun yang sudah ternodai oleh semburat merah yang menempel disana.

"Ak- Aku malu tau" Kata Bakhyun sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Chanyeolpun terkekeh geli melihatnya. Ia angkat wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk itu kemudian mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir tipisnya.

"Yakk! Park Chanyeol! Kau melupakan keberadaanku, _hah_?! Jangan melakukan adegan _Skinship_, _BodyShip_ ataupun _Lipship_ didepan mataku! Aku tidak mau mata indahku ternodai oleh kemesuman kalian, _huh_!" Teriak Luhan kesal. Seenaknya saja kedua sijoli itu melakukan hal-hal yang berbau mesum itu didepan umum, _ah_ lebih tepatnya didepan matanya, _huh_.

Tatapan Chanyeol beralih menuju _namja_ rusa yang kini tengah menatapnya sengit. Chanyeol sedikit menarik ke depan kursi roda Luhan, kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya didepan Luhan. Chanyeol memandang lekat _namja_ bermata rusa itu hingga membuat si _namja_ rusa merasa risih oleh tatapannya.

"_Wae?_" Tanya Luhan.

_**Plukk**_

"Rusa nakal"

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?! Sopan sekali kau pada Hyungmu!" Geram Luhan sembari menatap sengit Chanyeol setelah ia mendapat hadiah jitakan dari _namja _setinggi tiang itu. "Awas saja, aku akan menceritakan semua kelakuanmu kepada Paman. Dan sebaiknya kalian-(Luhan menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian)-mengurangi radar kemesuman kalian. Hampir setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar kalian. _Huh_, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum otak, mata dan seluruh tubuhku terkontaminasi oleh virus mesum kalian." Gerutu Luhan. _Namja_ bermata rusa itu menggeser kursi rodanya kemudian menjalankannya dengan cepat menjauhi kedua makhluk yang tengah menganga setelah mendengar penuturan Luhan barusan.

_Jadi selama ini yang mereka lakukan terdengar hingga-_

"Yakk! Luhan Hyung!" Teriak keduanya histeris.

* * *

***** BELIEVE *****

* * *

"Ck. Sialan"

Sebuah decakan kesal keluar dari bibir tipis _namja_ berwajah tampan itu. Kaki jenjangnya menendang kasar roda mobil _sportnya_ yang sekarang tengah tidak bersahabat.

"Huh. Jika tau akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengiyakan permintaan orang tua itu tadi" gerutunya.

_**Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, **_

sebuah pepatah yang sepertinya cocok untuk sosok berwajah tampan itu.

Bagaimana tidak. Sebelumnya ia telah berdebat dengan kedua orang tuanya tentang masalah mengantarkan barang ini-

"_Sehun-ah. Besok, antarkan barang-barang ini ke Asrama paman Kim. Pasti anak-anak yang kurang beruntung itu sangat bahagia setelah merima barang-barang ini" Ujar seorang yeoja cantik yang kini tengah menyusun beberapa kardus berisi pakaian itu._

"_Kenapa harus aku, Eomma?! Bukannya sudah ada kurir khusus yang akan mengantar barang-barang itu. Aku tidak mau!" Tolak namja tampan itu dengan ketusnya._

"_Hey~ anak Eomma yang tampan, bukankah besok kuliahmu libur? ( Sehun mengangguk ) Appa dan Eomma besok ada acara di luar kota, kurir yang biasa Eomma sewa juga ikut bersama Eomma. Jadi akan lebih baik jika kamulah yang mengantarkan barang-barang ini sendiri, mewakili Appa dan Eomma. Lagipula kamu juga harus bersosialisasi dengan mereka, Sehun-ah. Mereka juga merupakan bagian dari keluarga kita, kita harus menjaga dan men-"_

"_Ya~ ya~ ya~. Baiklah" Sergahnya cepat sembari memutar bola matanya malas._

-lalu saat didalam mobil ia hampir tidak bisa bergerak karena barang-barang yang menurutnya tidak berbobot itu memenuhi mobilnya dan membuatnya sesak. Sekarang ban mobil yang baru saja dibelinya delapan hari yang lalu itu tiba-tiba kempes di tengah jalan, padahal tinggal dua kilometer lagi ia akan sampai di tempat tujuan.

_Huh, sungguh menyebalkan bukan -_-_

.

Tangan kanan sosok tampan itu merogoh saku mengambil benda berukuran persegi dari sana kemudian memencet nomor-nomor yang dihafalnya, tombol hijau disentuh setelah ia selesai memasukkan beberapa digit angka.

_**Tuuuuuutttttt tuuuuuutttttt**_

Tidak ada jawaban. Wajah tegas _namja_ tampan itu menekuk kesal.

"Haish, kemana sih Pak tua itu" Decaknya

_**Tuuuuuutttttt tuuuuuutttttt**_

"_Yeobboseo?"_

"Paman jemput aku, sekarang!"

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama sebuah kendaraan beroda empat dengan bagian belakang yang tidak ada penutupnya melaju kearahnya. Kendaraan itu berhenti tepat di depan mata si _namja_ berparas tampan. Tubuh _namja_ yang di ketahui bernama Sehun itupun menegang, mulutnya menganga lebar saat menyadari kendaraan apa yang kini berada didepan-_Matanya_.

"OH GOD! SERIUS PAMAN KAU MENJEMPUTKU DENGAN . . . . _PICK UP?"_ Teriaknya tak percaya. Lebay -_-

Dan sang paman yang tengah duduk dibangku kemudi itupun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Cepat naiklah, Sehun. Tinggal kendaraan ini yang ada" _Namja _berkulit seputih kapur itu masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia masih mematung, menatap kosong udara.

_Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampan Sehun setelah ini?_

.

Setelah memindahkan barang-barang yang berada didalam mobil Sehun, kendaraan berwarna hitam sedikit kecoklatan itu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menelusuri jalan.

"SIAL! HARI INI BENAR-BENAR SIAL!" Teriaknya panjangnya masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik tumpukan kardus yang berserakan disampingnya. Tujuannya kali ini adalah mencari kardus yang bobotnya sedikit ringan untuk dijadikan penghalang sinar matahari yang akan mengenai kulitnya.

_Hell, itu hanya sinar matahari Sehun bukan sinar Ultraviolet, tidak perlu se-heboh itu. . . -_-_

"Kau kenapa Sehun?" Tanya sang paman sedikit berteriak dari balik kemudinya.

"Ini lagi si tua, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan keponakannya yang super-TAMPAN ini berakhir menyedihkan bersama kardus-kardus sialan ini." Gerutu Sehun sembari menendang sebuah kardus yang terletak tepat didepan kakinya.

"_Kau harus duduk dibelakang Sehun, disini banyak perampok paman takut kalau perampok itu akan melompat keatas mobil dan mengambil barang-barang kita"_ bibir Sehun mencibir menirukan nasehat pamannya tadi.

"Cih, alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Dia pikir aku kambing yang harus duduk panas-panasan dibelakang seperti ini, huh!"

_**Embekkkkkk . . . Embbeekkkk . . . **__(Backsound kambingnya :D)_

"Tidak apa-apa!" Sahut Sehun kesal.

_Oh Sehun adalah seorang mahasiswa berusia 20 tahun. Namja tampan berkepribadian sombong dan semena-mena itu merupakan putra tunggal dari salah Donatur terbesar di Korea Selatan, Tuan Oh Kyuhyun. Karena kurangnya kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk berbisnis itu, membuat kehidupan Sehun hancur tak terelakkan. Club malam, sebuah tempat yang menyediakan benda, pemuas hawa nafsu setan itu merupakan tempat pelarian bagi Sehun. Bergonta-ganti pasangan, minum-minuman keras dan melakukan sexs bebas bahkan menjadi kebiasaannya sehari-hari._

Namun siapa sangka ia juga memiliki sisi yang seperti ini.

* * *

***** BELIEVE *****

* * *

_**Tok tok tok tok . . .**_

"Masuklah"

Pintu berwarna cokelat itu terbuka. Nampaklah _yeoja_ berparas cantik dengan balutan mini dress berwarna hitam berjalan dengan anggunnya mendekati sosok yang kini masih terpaku dengan layar laptopnya. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat _namja_ yang didatanginya tak kunjung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau terlalu serius bekerja, Wufan." Ujarnya.

_**Deg**_

Sosok yang ditegurpun seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya. Wajahnya mendongak menatap yeoja cantik yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman melengkung dibibirnya.

"K-kau?"

"Yeah, aku kembali Wufan. Tidakkah kau merindukanku, eum?" Kata _yeoja_ itu menggoda.

"Ck. Sial" Decih Wufan dalam hati.

"Sehun bangun" _Namja_ paruh baya itu sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sehun yang tertidur dibak mobilnya. Perlahan mata sipit itupun akhirnya terbuka_. _Sosok itu menegakkan tubuhnya masih dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam.

"Paman sudah menurunkan kardus-kardus itu di Asrama tadi. Karena kau tertidur pulas paman tak tega membangunkanmu. Sekarang kita sudah sampai di rumah paman, istirahatlah didalam. Bibi dan Kai pasti sudah menunggumu didalam" Ujar sang paman. Sehunpun mengangguk dan turun dari tempatnya. Sungguh badannya sudah sangat pegal-pegal setelah tertidur diatas besi keras itu. Setelah marah-marah tak jelas tadi, entah mengapa membuatnya merasa lelah dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Dan sekarang Sehun ingin segera menjumpai kasur empuk dan berbaring diatasnya.

Saat hendak memasuki rumah tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

"Paman" panggil Sehun.

"Ne?" Sahut sang paman sembari menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Siapa dia?_" Batin Sehun kala memperhatikan sosok cantik yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan beberapa anak kecil tepat disamping pekarangan rumah pamannya. Ia hendak menanyakan sosok yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu pada sang paman, namun segera ia urungkan.

"Kenapa Sehun?" Tanya sang paman ketika melihat Sehun yang terpaku disampingnya.

"Ah, tidak-tidak" sergah Sehun cepat._._

"Oh, baiklah. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk kedalam, besok saat di Asrama paman akan mengenalkanmu padanya dan guru-guru yang mengajar disana juga" Ujar sang paman.

Sehun memotar bola matanya malas, bukan itu keinginannya. Biarpun ia berkata bahwa namja yang baru saja dilihatnya itu menarik bukan berarti ia langsung tertarik, oke. Lagi pula berkumpul dengan rombongan guru taman kanak-kanak yang rumpi itu sama sekali bukan _Stylenya_.

"Terserah"

* * *

***** BELIEVE *****

* * *

_**Tidak ada kata tidak mungkin untuk jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. .**_

_**Percaya . . .**_

_**Jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, semua pasti bisa dengan mudah terlaksana . .**_

_**I Believe that . . .**_

_**If you also believe it does not matter if we wait for the next chapter . . .**_

_**See you~**_


	3. E 2

**ALWAYS HUNHAN FICTION**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi Boy x boy ! **

**Don't Like Don't read ! Please close this page !**

**.**

**PLAGIATOR ? MINGGAT SANA !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer :

**Sehun dan Luhan milik keluarganya masing masing. Lieya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka demi kelancaran ff ini **( tanpa izin pula -_- ).** Hati dan seluruh tubuh Sehun milik Luhan. Namun cinta dan kasih sayang Luhan hanya untuk Lieya **( Plakk. . #DitabokHHS )

Abaikan . . . .

.

Summary:

**Oh Sehun adalah seorang mahasiswa berusia 20 tahun. Putra tunggal dari salah satu Donatur Sosial terbesar di Korea Selatan itu memiliki sifat yang kasar dan **_**arrogant**_**. Suka bergonta-ganti pasangan, minum-minuman keras dan melakukan sexs bebas merupakan kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Namun kepribadian buruk yang dimiliknya berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan seorang **_**namja **_**cantik yang harus menopangkan kehidupannya diatas kursi roda.**

.

_Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya ?_

_Apakah yang membuat Sehun begitu cepat merubah kepribadiannya ?_

_._

Go to Story . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****BELIEVE*****

Present

**.**

Cast :

**Luhan**

**Oh Sehun **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And Other . . .**

**.**

Genre :

**Boy's Love. Drama, Romance.**

**.**

Rate :

**M**

**.**

Lenght :

**CHAPTER**

**2**

**.**

StoryLine by :

**Lieya EL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dentingan piano dengan indah mengalun didalam ruangan bernuansa putih. Nampak lelaki berparas cantik tengah duduk didepan sebuah benda yang cukup besar itu. Jari-jari lentiknya menekan tuts-tuts piano itu dengan lincah. Wajahnya yang rupawan bersinar begitu terang saat sinar matahari yang datang melalui celah jendela menerpa wajahnya. Senyum indah tersungging dari bibirnya saat ia sampai pada nada-nada yang di sangat sukainya.

_**Prok prok prok**_

Suara tepuk tangan itu berhasil menghentikan kegiatannya. Sosok cantik itu memutar tubuhnya sehingga bertatapan langsung dengan sosok tampan yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan itu dengan bersidekap menatapnya.

"Kemampuanmu semakin berkembang sayang. Mungkin sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan mendapatkan pesaing yang sepadan untuknya" Ujar sosok itu.

Sosok tampan itu berjalan mendekati lelaki berparas cantik yang kini tengah sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjalar dipipinya.

"Angkat wajahmu, sayang" Sosok tampan itu menyentuh dagu si namja cantik kemudian mengangkat wajah cantik yang memerah itu agar berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. "Kau merona, Lu" guraunya_._

"Yak, Kris! Jangan menggodaku" Jeritnya malu. Namja tampan bernama Kris itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya saat ini.

_Bagaimana mungkin ada lelaki super imut dan cantik seperti Luhan-nya ini, eoh? Sungguh namja bernama lengkap Wu Yifan itu masih juga tak percaya bahwa Luhan-kekasihnya hanyalah manusia biasa, ia masih yakin bahwa Luhan adalah titisan dari salah satu dewa di surga sana._

"Kau semakin cantik saat malu-malu seperti ini, Lu. Haha, aku semakin ingin menggodamu" Kata Yifan sembari mencubit gemas pipi gembil Luhan dan berhasil membuat sang empunya mengaduh dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Putri cantik jangan cemberut, eumm. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan" rayunya. Beruntung hari ini pekerjaan dikantornya sudah teratasi, jadi namja berusia 26 tahun itu bisa membujuk sekaligus mengajak kekasih tersayangnya itu bersenang-senang.

Bibir yang tadinya maju itu kini berubah melengkung keatas. Mata rusanya berbinar-binar saat mendengar ajakan itu. _Sunguh Luhan juga sangat merindukan kebersamaan dengan kekasih super sibuknya itu._

"Baiklah, ayo!" Ujarnya antusias.

Senyum bahagia juga tercetak di wajah Yifan. Lelaki tampan itu mendorong kursi roda kekasihnya keluar dari ruangan musik keluarga Park.

_Kris dan Luhan sudah lima bulan menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Keduanya sudah saling mengenal sejak pertama Luhan menginjakkan kaki di Universitasnya. Kris adalah salah satu Sunbae yang menjadi mentornya kala itu. Sejak itu hubungan keduanya semakin dekat, berawal dari pertemuan menjalin hubungan pertemanan beralih menjadi sahabat dan berubah status di bulan satu kemarin menjadi sepasang kekasih._

_Berdasarkan usia dan rating percintaan, memang hubungan mereka masih di usia dini, belia, kencur (?) masih terlalu rentan dengan masalah-masalah yang mungkin akan segera datang menghadang. Namun keduanya memiliki keyakinan bahwa hubungan mereka akan bertahan lama. Mereka akan mencoba mengerti dan memahami kesibukan masing-masing, dengan itu keduanya berhasil mempertahankan hubungan itu hingga saat ini._

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?"

Dari arah dapur terlihat sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan kearah Luhan dan Yifan.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, tolong sampaikan ke Paman kalau aku pergi bersama Kris" Ujar Luhan. Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Hati-hati" ujarnya.

Yifan tersenyum tipis kearah Chanyeol sebelum mendorong kursi roda Luhan kembali.

"Kris Hyung" Panggil Chanyeol. Kris dan Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, _namja_ berwajah tampan itu menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya "ya?"

"Tolong jaga rusa cerewetku" cengir Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lebar_, ah_ tersenyum bodoh lebih tepatnya.

"Yak! Chanyeol!" Teriak Luhan tak terima

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah jelaslah dia akan menjaga kekasih cantiknya ini dengan sekuat tenaga, tidak perlu diingatkan juga ia pasti akan melakukan itu, huh.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu" Ujar Kris kemudian menghilang di balik pintu (?)

* * *

"Hey, Kim Jong In! Apa yang kau lihat, eoh?" _Namja_ berkulit seputih tulang itu berjalan mendekati sosok _namja_ berkulit sedikit gelap yang kini tengah berdiri dengan postur yang mencurigakan di samping jendela.

"Ssstt. Diamlah! Kau menggangguku konsentrasiku!" Desis _namja_ berkulit gelap itu.

'_Dasar aneh'_ batin Sehun.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat ide yang cukup menarik –menurut Sehun terlintas dikepalanya. Sebuah smirky yang _ehm_, menggelikan tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

_**Duakk**_

"ASTAGA! TEROPONGKU!" Namja berkulit gelap itu menatap horror teropong yang baru dibelinya satu minggu yang lalu, lensa pecah dan bagian-bagiannyapun juga terpecah belah.

"OH SEHUN! BODOH! SIALAN! KAU HARUS MENGGANTINYA! DUA MINGGU LEBIH AKU TIDAK MAKAN HANYA UNTUK MEMBELI TEROPONG INI! DAN KAU DENGAN MUDAHNYA MENENDANG BOKONGKU DAN MENYEBABKAN TEROPONGKU PECAH,EOH?! " Teriaknya murka "KAU HARUS MENGGANTINYA. ALBINO JELEK! YAKK ! JANGAN LARI KAU" Namja berkulit gelap itu berlari mengejar si biang keladi yang kini sudah melesat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"SEHUUUUN!"

_**Hosh hosh hosh**_

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah setelah melakukan adegan kejar-kejaran di pekarangan tadi. Kini keduanya tengah duduk berselonjoran di bawah pohon mangga dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan.

"AWAS KAU, hah hahhh. Gara-gara kelakuan konyolmu itu, teropongku rusak! Dan aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk memandangi wajah malaikatkuhh. Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya besok kau harus menggantinya. MENGGANTINYA!" Ujar Kai menggebu-gebu dan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya dengan tegas dan tajam.

"Cih, Teropong murahan seperti itu saja aku bisa membelikan 100 ribu untukmu. Tenang saja aku akan menggantinya 10x lipat lebih canggih dari punyamu itu. Lagi pula siapa suruh kau berpose aneh di samping jendela, seperti cicak yang gagal merayap haha. Jadi jangan salahkan aku, jika aku berpikir kau gila dan menendang pantatmu" Ujar Sehun meledek.

"Kau!" Kai menggeram marah, tangan kanannya sudah mengepal bersiap meninju wajah bodoh si namja albino. Namun dengan cepat Sehun mencekal kepalan itu "_Waitt_. Kau mau memukulku?" Tanya Sehun, Kaipun mengangguk polos.

"Kau berani?" Kai mengangguk

"Kau masih mau aku mengganti teropongmu, kan?" Kai mengangguk lagi.

"Kau tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan menguntit malaikatmu lagi, kan?" Kai mengangguk cepat. Sehun tersenyum menang.

"Maka dari itu singkirkan tangan kotormu itu, BODOH!" Kata Sehun sembari menghempaskan kasar tangan sepupunya itu dan memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Ck. SIALAN!" Decak Kai mendelik kesal kearah Sehun. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kai.

_Sungguh kekanakan -_-_

* * *

*****BELIEVE*****

* * *

"Kyaaa~"

_**Klonteng klonteng**_

"Omona!"

_**Druk druk druk**_

Sosok lelaki tampan berjalan dengan tergesa menuruni tangga setelah mendengar suara melengking yang terdengar dari dalam dapur rumahnya "Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?" Matanya memelotot lebar setelah melihat bagaimana berantakannya kondisi dapurnya.

"Huwa~ tanganku!" Lelaki tampan itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar jeritan yang cukup memilukan yang keluar dari bibir sosok cantik yang berdiri disampingnya. Wajah lelaki cantik bereyeliner itu memerah menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya, bibir kecilnya mengerucut meniup-niup ujung jari tangannya.

"Mana yang sakit? Sini biar ku lihat" pintanya. Lelaki tampan itu mengambil alih tangan mungil lelaki bereyeliner yang diketahui sebagai kekasihnya itu, kemudian meniup-niup jarinya yang sedikit memerah itu sembari mengelusnya lembut "Huuuuft~ pasti sakit, eum?"

_Bluss_, seketika rona merah menyebar diseluruh penjuru pipinya. Sungguh kekasihnya ini sangat perhatian sekali, perlakuan-perlakuan kecil seperti ini lah yang selalu lelaki cantik itu – Baekhyun sukai dari kekasihnya. Bibir tipis itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman lebar selaras dengan jantungnya yang sedari tadi berpacu tak beraturan. Namun raut wajahnya berubah seketika mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan "Yeol-ah _Mianhae_" Lirihnya sembari menundukkan wajahnya sedih. Lelaki tampan bernama Chanyeol itu menghentikan kegiatannya meniup-niup jari kekasihnya itu, kemudian menatapnya penuh tanya "Wae? Apa yang salah Baek?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun menatapnya gugup "Maaf karena kecerobohanku sup untuk makan siang kita tumpah. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya" Jawabnya sedih dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Sssstt. Jangan bersedih sayang" Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengelus pipi gebil Baekhyun "Kita bisa memesan makanan malam nanti. Luhan Hyung dan Appa juga tidak ada dirumahkan? Jadi pikirkanlah keselamatanmu sendiri, jangan pikirkan yang lain_, Arra?" _Baekhyun menganggukkan wajahnya imut membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum "Lagi pula aku tidak ingin jari-jari lentikmu yang selalu memanjakanku ini terluka hanya karena sup sialan itu" Ujar Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

"A-pa maksudmu Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun tergugup. Entah mengapa pernyataan Chanyeol barusan terdengar memalukan di telinganya.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan smirkynya "Tidak usah sok polos begitu, Baeki sayang. Bukankah setiap jari-jari lentikmu itu yang selalu bermain disini" Kata Chanyeol sembari menunjuk, _ehm _sesuatu yang bertengger manis di tengah selangkangannya tanpa dosa.

_Bluss_, pipi Baekhyun memerah sempurna sekarang. Bahkan tomat matang yang warnanya merah hampir menyerupai darah sekalipun terkalahkan oleh rona merah yang menjalari pipi Baekhyun. Lelaki manis yang gemar memakai eyeliner itu tidak bisa berkutik sekarang. Wajah cantiknya hanya bisa ia tundukkan untuk menghindari tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan gairah nafsu.

"Ak-aku-"

"Ayolah Baek. Tidak ada siapapun dirumah, bagaimana kalau kita menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, hemm?"Pinta Chanyeol penuh harap.

Baekhyun menatap kekasih tampannya itu dengan enggan "Tapi Chan, kita baru saja melakukannya em, semalam. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku-Ssstt diamlah" Chanyeol segera menutup bibir Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya "Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya, biarkan akulah yang akan memanjakanmu, eum?" Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah setelah melihat sorot mata penuh ketulusan dari kekasihnya.

Senyum lebar jelas tercetak di wajah Chanyeol "Sayang kamu" katanya sebelum meraup bibir Baekhyun penuh nafsu.

" Eungh . . ." lenguh Baekhyun disaat gigi Chanyeol menghisap dan menggigit permukaan bibirnya dengan gemas, membuat Baekhyun secara reflek membuka Chanyeol tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dengan segera ia memasukkan lidah nya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Lidah keduanya bertemu, keduanya saling bertubrukan untuk bertukar rasa.

"Ssshh-Ah" Desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeo menghisap ujung bibirnya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mulai nakal mencubit area privasinya.

"Eunghh-ah sshh"

_CUT_

_Panas-panas. Kenapa didapur ini suasananya berubah menjadi panas, eoh? Apakah AC nya mati? Tidak ada ventilasi udara? Ataukah karena kehadiran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kedua sijoli super mesum yang membuat udara enggan untuk memasuki ruangan ini eumm? Oke biarkanlah mereka berlovey dovey, mari kita meninggalkan mereka disini!_

* * *

Suara bising dan manusia yang berlalu lalang menjadi _backdrop _siang hari ini. Terik matahari begitu menyengat dimuka bumi, tak sedikit manusia yang mulai mengeluh saat terkena sinar sang surya tersebut namun tidak dengan kedua anak adam yang sedang dimabuk cinta ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau aku mengahantarmu menggunakan mobil, Deer? Kau tau kan kalau sepupumu itu sangat cerewet, aku tidak mau dia menghabiskan tenaganya untuk berceramah hanya karena aku mengantarmu pulang dengan panas-panasan seperti ini" Kata sosok tampan yang kini mendorong sosok cantik yang tengah duduk dikursi rodanya. "Tenanglah Kris, Chanyeol tidak akan marah-marah. Aku tau kebiasaannya dihari libur seperti ini, pasti dia sedang sibuk dan tidak akan menghiraukan aku" Tenangnya, bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman yang sangat cantik "Lagi pula, aku yang menginginkan ini. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua, berjalan-jalan denganmu"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kris itu juga tak enggan untuk mengukir senyumnya "Jadi, apakah kau kurang puas setelah bermain seharian ditaman bersamaku? Sebegitu rindunyakah?" Tanyanya menggoda.

Lelaki bermata rusa itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. _Apakah kekasihnya ini tidak peka, eoh? Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak merindukan kekasihnya setelah berhari-hari mereka tidak bertemu._ "Menurutmu"

Langkah mereka terhenti. Lelaki tampan itu berjalan kedepan sosok yang memakai kursi roda kemudian berjongkok didepannya. Mata tajam itu bertemu dengan mata rusa yang menatapnya sendu.

Kris menyentuh ujung pipi kekasihnya yang lembut itu penuh kasih "_Mianhae_ sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Aku janji setelah proyek ini selesai, aku akan lebih sering lagi menemanimu" Katanya meyakinkan.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan sifat kekasihnya yang hampir selalu tidak menepati janji (?). Berharap sajalah, semoga janjinya kali ini memang benar akan ditepati.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dirumahmu" Ujar Kris senang kemudian berjalan kebelakang dan mendorong kembali kursi roda Luhan.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai didepan pekarangan rumah Tuan Park. Yifan menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mengunci kursi roda Luhan.

_**Yo~ yo~ I'm you're man. Yo~yo~ I'm you're Boy. . .yeah~**_

Nada dering yang memakai lagu andalan Rapper Park terdengar dari saku celana Yifan. Sesaat kegiatannya untuk membuka kunci pagar rumah itu terhenti, tangannya beralih mengambil benda persegi dari dalam sakunya.

'_**Yuri is calling'**_

Dahinya mengkerut bingung saat melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya.

'_Sebenarnya apalagi yang perempuan itu inginkan darinya, huh'. _Dengan sedikit ragu Yifanpun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo?"

". . . " Yifan memutar matanya malas. Ia sedikit menjauh dari tempat Luhan setelah sebelumnya melemparkan senyum kearah lelaki bermata rusa itu.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyanya tajam.

". . ."

"Baiklah. Jangan macam-macam aku akan segera kesana" Kata Yifan kemudian menutup panggilan itu dengan kesal kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Lu" Panggilnya. Luhan menatap Yifan dengan binarnya "ya?"

Wajah Yifan berubah sendu "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke dalam. Aku harus segera pergi kekantor, ada seseorang yang sangat penting yang harus kutemui" Kata Yifan penuh penyesalan. Binar diwajah Luhan seketika memudar digantikan dengan raut wajah kecewanya. "Baiklah" namun Luhan mencoba mengerti keadaan "Aku bisa masuk sendiri"-bagaimanapun juga, urusan kantor Yifan lebih penting dari pada dirinya "Sekarang pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa" Kata Luhan melemparkan senyum palsunya.

Yifan tersenyum lembut, sungguh kekasihnya ini sangat pengertian sekali. Ia mengusak surai madu Luhan "Terimakasih sayang. Aku mencintaimu" Yifan mencium kening Luhan lembut setelahnya Ia berjalan menjauhi Luhan tanpa menyadari senyum palsu yang terpatri di wajah kekasihnya.

'_Aku harap kau tidak memberikan harapan palsu lagi, Yifan'_

* * *

*****BELIEVE*****

* * *

Lampu warna-warni berkerlap-kerlip didalam ruangan yang cukup luas ini. Sebuah lagu yang cukup keras diputarkan oleh seorang Dj cantik yang kini dengan lincah memutar-mutar piringan hitamnya. Para lelaki dan wanita didalam gedung itu sibuk meliuk-liukan dan memutar tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama lagu yang dialunkan. Nampak sosok lelaki tampan dengan tubuh putih nyaris sempurnanya tengah duduk di kursi yang tengah disediakan diujung ruangan itu dengan secangkir vodka dtangan kanannya. Mata tajamnya sibuk menelusuri sosok-sosok yang sangat diharapkan akan menarik perhatiannya. Namun sayang sedari tadi sepertinya ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok yang sesuai dengan seleranya,

'_ck sial'_ lelaki tampan itu mendengus kesal.

Dengan kasar ia meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kososng diatas meja kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan gedung setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar won disana.

.

.

"Payah! Kenapa disini tidak ada satu orangpun yang membuatku tertarik, huh?" Keluhnya kesal. Lelaki tampan itu sibuk menendang batu-batu kecil dijalanan disertai dengan gerutuannya.

"Perempuan disini, tidak ada yang menarik seperti di Seoul! Semuanya kampungan!"

"Diskotik kampungan!"

"Paman kampungan!"

"Bibi kampungan!"

"Saudara kampungan!"

"Dan sebentar lagi pasti akan ada para guru-guru yang kampungan juga!"

"Para orang tua itu selalu merusak kesenanganku! Jika bukan karena uang itu, aku tidak akan mau tinggal 2 bulan disini! Sialan!" Gerutunya. Sungguh ia sangat kesal dengan orang tuanya sekarang. Seenaknya saja mereka menyuruh lelaki tampan seperti Sehun tinggal dikampung, membuat posisinya sebagai lelaki terpopuler tergores begitu saja, huh.

Seketika ide dari otak jailnya muncul saat melihat sebuah kaleng cola yang berada di depannya. Dengan keras lelaki berkulit pucat itu menendang kaleng cola itu tak tentu arah hingga-

**Duakk**

"AWW!"

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPARIKU DENGAN KALENG INI?"

"Mampus!" rutuk Sehun. Dengan sigap ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati sosok lelaki bertubuh gendut dengan alis tebal menyeramkan yang tengah memasang wajah bengisnya itu, setelah memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh sosok itu Sehun segera memacu kecepatan berjalannya hingga kini tak terasa ia sudah berlari dengan terbirit-birit.

"Hey! KAU! JANGAN LARI!" Teriak sosok itu setelah menyadari bahwa Sehunlah yang melempar kaleng itu hingga mengenai kepala botaknya. Lelaki berbadan segar itupun memutuskan untuk tetap mengejar Sehun_, dengan bobot yang lumayan ehm beraatt mampukah lelaki itu mencekal Sehun?_ Tentu saja. . . :/

.

_**Hosh hosh hosh. .**__ ._

Terlihat sosok tampan yang tengah berjongkok dibawah pohon yang cukup besar itu sembari mengatur deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Wajahnya yang tampan sudah dibanjiri oleh peluh yang berjatuhan.

"Sial! Hah hah . .Ternyata si gendut itu memiliki kecepatan yang lumayan untuk mengejarku, huh. Untung saja aku bisa mengecohnya" Katanya sembali mengusap kasar peluh yang jatuh dari pelipisnya.

Lelaki tampan itu menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kediaman sang paman yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari sana. Namun sebelum itu senyuman jahat tercetak dibibirnya saat melihat siapa sosok yang tengah kesusahan didepan matanya.

"Aish. . susah sekali mengambilnya" gerutunya. Tangan lelaki cantik itu sibuk meraih kunci pagar rumah yang terjatuh cukup dajuh darinya. Posisinya yang berada diatas kursi roda, membatasi pergerakannya untuk menjangkau benda itu.

Kenapa Yifan bisa lupa tidak membukakan pintu pagarnya terlebih dulu tadi huh.

Tiba-tiba ada suara derap langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Luhan segera memutar kursi rodanya untuk melihat sosok itu.

"Maaf" sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya "Bisakah kau menolongku?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sosok itu tajam hingga membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

Luhan segera menghilangkan rasa takutnya kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya "Namaku Lu-Luhan" kata Luhan ragu-ragu.

Sosok tampan itu menghiraukan tangan Luhan yang ter ulur dan lebih memilih mengambil kunci yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya itu kemudian memasukkannya tepat di jari jempol Luhan, setelahnya ia melenggang pergi dari hadapan lelaki manis yang masih terpaku dalam keterkejutannya itu tanpa kata.

"Go-gomawo" lirih Luhan sembari mengamati punggung lebar yang kini berjalan menjauhinya.

* * *

**END of Chap 2**


	4. L 3

_Tiba-tiba ada suara derap langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Luhan segera memutar kursi rodanya untuk melihat sosok itu._

"_Maaf" sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya "Bisakah kau menolongku?" tanya Luhan hati-hati._

"_Siapa kau?" tanya sosok itu tajam hingga membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri._

_Luhan segera menghilangkan rasa takutnya kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya "Namaku Lu-Luhan" kata Luhan ragu-ragu._

_Sosok tampan itu menghiraukan tangan Luhan yang ter ulur dan lebih memilih mengambil kunci yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya itu kemudian memasukkannya tepat di jari jempol Luhan, setelahnya ia melenggang pergi dari hadapan lelaki manis yang masih terpaku dalam keterkejutannya itu tanpa kata._

"_Go-gomawo" lirih Luhan sembari mengamati punggung lebar yang kini berjalan menjauhinya._

* * *

*****BELIEVE*****

**CHAPTER**

**3**

* * *

_**Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~**_

"Luhan Hyung~!"

Suara bel yang berbunyi disertai suara cempreng lelaki bertubuh mungil yang tengah berdiri terengah disamping pintu kelas itu membuat Luhan – lelaki cantik yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mengajarnya kini memegangi dadanya terkejut.

"Astaga! Kau hampir saja membuat jantungku copot, _Baek_" gerutu Luhan menatap tajam lelaki bereyeliner. Tak ayal, anak-anak yang berada di dalam kelas itupun juga mengikuti Luhan, menatap sengit guru musik yang sangat berisik itu.

Melihat satu persatu anak yang kini menatapnya sengit itu membuat nyali Baekhyun sedikit menciut. _Hell_, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah siap jika harus bergelut dengan balita-balita imut berjiwa iblis itu "Hehe, maaf" gumam Baekhyun tertawa kikuk kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan.

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menyuruh anak-anak didiknya agar beristirahat "Anak-anak sekarang waktunya istirahat, tiga puluh menit lagi kita belajar kembali, _kay_?"

"Yes, Saem!"

Anak-anak itupun mulai berjalan keluar ruangan dengan sesekali memelotot kearah Baekhyun, bahkan gadis kecil yang memiliki nama Bae Suzy memasang wajah seramnya lalu mengacungkan tangan mungilnya kedepan – membuat gerakan seperti ingin mencakar kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun semakin merapat ketubuh Luhan membuat lelaki bermata rusa itu terkikik geli melihat calon saudaranya yang sepertinya ketakutan itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau tertawakan _Hyung_?!" tanya Baekhyun bersungut.

"Haha. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau takut dengan anak kecil _Baek_" goda Luhan.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku tidak takut _Hyung_" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah bertanya "Aku hanya merasa _ehm_, ngeri melihat tangan-tangan kecil itu menyentuh wajahku. Ah, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Pasti wajahku akan hancur dan Chanyeoli tidak akan mencintaiku lagi jika-" kata Baekhyun mendramatisir.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, _oh_ melihat si _Drama Qween_ sedang memulai perannya adalah hal yang paling membosankan. Lelaki bermata rusa itupun menggeser kursi rodanya menjauhi Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengoceh didalam.

"Yak Hyung! Kau mau kemana?! Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan! Haish!" Decak Baekhyun saat melihat punggung Luhan yang menjauhinya lalu mengejarnya.

.

-0.0-

.

Bangun dengan keadaan tubuh yang basah bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan Sehun. Sesungguhnya lelaki tampan itu sangatlah anti dengan yang namanya basah, bahkan ketika ujung kemejanya terkena setetes airpun ia tak segan untuk segera menggantinya. Namun semuanya terjadi begitu saja pagi ini, wajahnya yang tampan disiram menggunakan segelas air oleh sepupu idiotnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan BODOH!" murka Sehun seketika bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap nyalang kearah sang sepupu yang tersenyum tanpa dosa didepannya.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas Sehun" Jongin menjawab dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Sehun menggeram marah- "Tugas?" -lalu memelototi Jongin "Dasar Idiot! Menyiramku kau sebut tugas?!"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu menggaruk tengkuknya yag tak gatal "Sebenarnya tugasku hanya membangunkanmu Huna, tapi karena kau tak kunjung bangun maka aku..." Jongin menjeda perkataannya sembari membuat gerakan mundur setelah melihat monster tidur didepannya itu mulai murka.

"MENYIRAMKU, IYA?! BRENGSEK KAU HITAM!"

Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan berlari terbirit menghindari Sehun yang kini mengejarnya dari belakang _"Daddy...Mommy... Please help me!" _Teriak Jongin mendramatisir ditengah-tengah acara berlarinya(?) sembari memegang erat gelas kaca ditangannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Jangan lari kau! Aku akan mengangkapmu!" Sehun berlari dengan gesit hingga berhasil menyusul Jongin "Kena kau!" ujar Sehun ketika berhasil menerkam tubuh Jongin dari belakang.

"AAAAAA~ TOLONG AKU!" Teriak Jongin nyaring "JANGAN MENCUBIT PIPIKU YANG TAMPAN! AUCH... SAKIT BODOH! KYA!"

...

"Huh, kalian ini seperti balita saja. Bermain kejar-kejaran didalam rumah tanpa menyadari usia"

Wanita paruh baya itu menggerutu pelan sembari meletakkan beberapa mangkuk berisikan makanan diatas meja. Mata sipitnya yang kelam memandang Sehun dan Jongin yang kini duduk berdampingan dihadapannya itu dengan seksama "Apakah masa kecil kalian kurang bahagia, em?" Tanya Nyonya Kim menyindir.

"Ibu" Kata Jongin merajuk sembari memegangi pipinya yang memerah "Aku lapar. Tidak bisakah acara curhatnya berlanjut nanti saja, lihatlah perut anakmu ini sudah minta diisi dari tadi" ujarnya memelas sembari memegangi perutnya.

Nyonya Kim melotot lebar mendengar perkataan anak tunggalnya yang sangat kurang ajar itu. "Sehun! Apakah kau juga bersikap seperti yang di lakukan si hitam itu ketika ibumu sedang berbicara?!" Tanya Nyonya Kim mengaliahkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun lalu menatapnya dengan alis menukik tajam.

"Iya" Jawab Sehun sepontan. Lelaki pucat itu segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan setelah menyadari kesalahannya "Ah, maksudku. Iya-tidak pernah, Bibi" katanya sembari menyengir kearah Nyonya Kim.

Sedangkan Jongin tengah tersenyum geli disebelahnya. Sehun menolehkan wajahnya kesamping kemudian memelototi lelaki _tan_ itu dengan tajam "Diam kau!" bisiknya tajam, seketika tawa Jonginpun berhenti.

"Astaga betapa beruntungnya diriku menjadi dua pengasuh balita besar yang sangat pintar dan tak tau tata krama ini, Tuhan kau sangat baik" Nyonya Kim berujar syukur (?) sembari memegangi pelipisnya saat berjalan kembali kedapur meninggalkan kedua lelaki yang terbengong di meja makan.

"Apakah ibu baru saja memuji kita, Hun?" Tanya Jongin dengan polosnya.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh "Bisa jadi" katanya lalu mengambil piring kemudian mengisinya dengan nasi dan lauk.

_Apakah mereka terlalu bodoh, hingga membedakan antara memuji dan memaki saja tidak tau? -_-_

* * *

*****BELIEVE*****

* * *

Seorang lelaki bertubuh jakung tengah berjalan di koridor gedung sekolahan dengan menjinjing beberapa _paper bag_ ditangan kirinya. Tangannya yang kanan sibuk mengetikkan beberapa pesan didalam ponselnya. Seulas senyum tersungging dari bibirnya yang tebal ketika mendapat balasan pesan dari seseorang yang dinantinya.

"Yifan Ge!" Laki-laki itu menoleh kebelakang ketika sebuah suara menginstrupsi kegiatannya. "Hai, Baek" Sapanya ketika sosok kecil Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah khas orang sehabis berlari.

"Huh..huh" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Luhan hyung sedang mengajar saat ini." Katanya.

"Ya, dia sudah meberitahuku" aku Yifan kemudian berjalan mendekati bangku kosong disudut itu lalu duduk disana "Aku akan menunggunya disini" Katanya sembari tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti kemudian membalas senyum Yifan "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan-OMONA" Baekhyun terpekik tiba-tiba ketika melihat sosok lelaki tampan berjalan berdampingan dengan pemilik sekolah dan digiring oleh beberapa guru perempuan dibelakangnya. Perhatiannya pada Yifanpun teralihkan seketika, dengan senyum lebarnya, lelaki bereyeliner itu berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

Dahi Yifan mengkerut bingung melihat Baekhyun yang pergi tanpa menyelesaikan perkataannya, matanya yang tajam bergerak mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Seringaian kecil tercetak jelas dibibirnya ketika melihat tubuh kecil itu menghampiri kerumunan wanita yang tengah mengerubungi seseorang. Iapun mengambil ponsel disakunya kemudian mengetikkan beberapa digit angka disana untuk menghubungi seseorang.

_"Halo, Chan.."_

...

"Astaga! Dia tampan sekali!"

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa ada malaikat disini sih?"

"Dia bukan malaikat tapi pangeran. Pangeran impianku yang datang menjemput calon istrinya..aa~ tolong nikahi aku sekarang juga"

"Yak! Tutup mulutmu Yerin-ssi! Aku yakin, dia tidak akan mau dengan wanita bermulut besar sepertimu" gumam sosok Baekhyun mencela perkataan perempuan berbibir merah yang berposisi sebagai pelatih tari di sekolah itu.

"Hei, lihatlah siapa yang berbicara." Perempuan itu menyidekapkan tangan didada "Apa hakmu untuk menyuruhku menutup mulut, _hm_? Kau juga menyukainya,_eoh?_ Tanyanya dengan senyum mengejek membuat tangan Baekhyun terkepal geram.

Uh, ingin sekali Baekhyun merobek mulut wanita jadi-jadian itu sekarang juga, jika ia tidak mengingat tempat dan juga status pasti ia sudah melakukannya sejak dulu. Sungguh wanita ini sangat memuakkan, sampai-sampai Baekhyun tak enggan untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya kewajah manita yang berstatus sebagai rivalnyanya sejak awal ia bertemu di sekolah ini.

"Dasar wanita sia-_**Baek**_!" Panggilan dari seseorang yang kini berdiri dibelakang Baekhyunpun menghentikan kalimatnya. Lelaki cantik itupun memutar tubuhnya "Chan-ie" gumamnya pelan lalu menunduk pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik keluar dari kerumunan oleh sang keaksih. Melihat kejadian itupun membuat Yerin tersenyum menang. Perempuan itupun melanjutkan aksinya kembali mengelu-elukan sosok tampan yang berada tak jauh didepannya itu.

* * *

Lelaki berkulit pucat yang tengah dikerumuni banyak wanita itu terpaku ditempatnya ketika melihat sosok yang tengah mengajar didalam kelas itu.

"_Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya"_ bantinnya mengingat.

"Dia siapa paman?" Tanya Sehun kepada sosok lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Namanya Luhan, usianya 24 tahun. Ia merupakan salah satu pengajar seni di asrama ini. Kondisi fisiknya memang tidak sesempurna kita, namun jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuanya dalam mengajar" lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum teduh "Anak-anak di Asrama ini sangat menyukai dan menyayanginya, karena sosoknya yang sangat ramah dan lembut." raut wajah _Tuan Kim_ berubah menjadi sendu "Luhan dulunya memiliki fisik yang sempurna seperti kita, Huna. Lalu semuanya berubah sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, saat Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya pergi ke _Pulau Jeju_ hingga sebuah kecelakaan naas terjadi. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi menabrak sebuah _Bus_ mini yang tengah melaju cukup kencang. Kedua orang tua Luhan meninggal di tempat kejadian, sedangkan Luhan . . . ia harus rela menggantungkan kehidupannya di atas kursi roda itu."

Terang Tuan Kim dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca "Luhan adalah _namja_ yang tegar. Meskipun Tuhan telah memberikan cobaan yang sangat berat untuknya, tidak pernah sekalipun kata keluhan keluar dari mulut Luhan . Aku sangat kagum dan bangga kepadanya" Lelaki paruh baya itu menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan senyuman hangat yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Raut wajah prihatin terpancar dengan jelas di wajah Sehun. Iapun teringat akan kelakuannya kemarin. Seharusnya Sehun tidak bersikap dingin seperti itu kepadanya.

"Ah, Baiklah Hun-a, sepertinya dia sudah selesai mengajar. Ayo kita masuk, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengannya" Ujar Tuan Kim kemudian berjalan memasuki ruangan namun sebelum itu ia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mendorong tubuhnya. Kernyitan bingung tercetak jelas di keningnya "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Tuan Kim penuh penekanan, para guru perempuan yang berkerumun dibelakangnyapun serempak menundukkan wajahnya "Cepat kembali keruangan kalian" perintahnya dan diangguki oleh para guru yang mulai berhambur pergi kekelasnya masing-masing. "Ada-ada saja" gumam Tuan Kim sebelum menutup pintu ruangan.

* * *

"Astaga Chan! Kau terlalu keras mencengkeram tanganku" Keluh Baekhyun ketika merasakan tangannya yang sepertinya akan patah sebentar lagi.

Bibir tipis itu mengerucut imut lalu Chanyeol mencubitnya gemas "Itu akibatnya jika kau nakal, Baeki" katanya kemudian melepaskan cubitannya.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" gerutu Baekhyun, masih tak terima dengan perlakuan kasar kekasihnya barusan.

"Mendekati pria lain" Chanyeol menimpalinya acuh.

Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut "Apa yang aku lakukan? Mendekati pria lain, huh?" Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai respon "Astaga, Chan. Aku sudah memilikimu, untuk apa mendekati pria lain? Dan kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu,_hm_?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap hangat kekasihnya.

"Yifan hyung menelfonku dan berkata seperti itu" Aku Chanyeol.

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut _"Yifan hyung?"._ Astaga bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa melupakan keberadaan lelaki itu tadi, laki-laki itu pasti sudah salah paham dengannya. "Itu tidak benar Chan-ie. Aku tadi memang bertemu dengan Yifan hyung lalu meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba karena melihat keributan didepan kelas Luhan Hyung." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Luhan _hyung_? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut khawatir tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak. Tadi didepan kelas itu ada putra donatur terbesar di sekolah ini, para gurupun berkumpul disana untuk melihatnya." Ujarnya,

"Lalu? Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Jangan bilang kau juga ingin melihatnya, Baek" Ujar Chanyeol menerka.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sembari tertawa kecil "Haha. Kau benar Chan-ie, aku sangat penasaran dan ingin melihatnya. Orang-orang bilang putranya itu sangat tampan dan aku ing-Ops" Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya saat menyadari bahwa wajah kekasihnya berubah tak suka.

_Astaga kau memang bodoh, Baek!_

"Oh, maaf Chan aku tidak bermaksud berk-"

"Kau tau Baek, aku sampai rela menunda jadwal pemotratanku hanya untuk menemuimu dan setelah sampai disini kau malah memuji pria lain didepanku" kata Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun kecewa. Dada Chanyeol bergemuruh ketika Baekhyun mulai memuji lelaki lain di depannya.

"Chan"lirih Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke _studio _sekarang. Sampai bertemu dirumah, Baek" Ujar Chanyeol sebelum brlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun yang terdiam mematung. Satu hal yang baru saja lelaki cantik itu sadari adalah, bahwa Chanyeol meninggalkannya tanpa ciuman di kening seperti biasanya.

_Mungkinkah Chanyeol sangat marah?_

* * *

*****BELIEVE*****

* * *

"Luhan Saem, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua sosok lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mata rusanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat sosok lelaki tampan yang berdiri disamping Kepala Sekolah itu menatapnya tajam.

_Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya – _batin Luhan

"Ne" Kata Luhan kemudian mendorong kursi rodanya mendekat kearah mereka.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin Aku kenalkan padamu" Kata Tuan Kim kemudian menyenggol lengan keponakannya agar lebih mendekat.

Luhan yang menyadari bahwa lelaki itu masih enggan untuk menyapanya iapun berinisiatif menyapa lelaki itu terlebih dulu "Ah, perkenalkan nama saya Luhan" lelaki bermata rusa itu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk berjabat tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan, _namun . . ._

"Oh Sehun" Sahut _namja_ itu ketus tanpa menghiraukan uluran tangan Luhan.

'_Apakah ia malu berkenalan dengan namja cacat sepertiku?'_ batinnya gelisah.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya lalu menurunkan tangannya kembali.

Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat raut sedih terpancar dari wajah lelaki cantik yang duduk dikursi roda itu. Sehun tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya seperti kemarin, iapun segera menyahut tangan lelaki cantik itu kemudian menggenggamnya "Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku baru datang dari Seoul kemarin" Kata Sehun memperjelas.

Tubuh Luhan berjengit ketika tangannya digenggam oleh lelaki itu. Mata rusanya yang bulat menatap lelaki tampan yang tersenyum tipis didepannya itu terkejut.

"Kemarin kita bertemu dijalan. Maaf karena aku bersikap tidak sopan saat itu" Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

Sungguh Sehun tidak pernah menyangka jika mulutnya dengan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kata maaf dengan mudahnya. Oh, seumur hidup Sehun tidak pernah meminta maaf kepada orang lain, meskipun ia berbuat hal yang sangat keterlaluan sekalipun. Sehun adalah _namja_ yang semena-mena, kata maaf tidak akan pernah ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Namun semuanya berubah begitu saja ketika ia melihat pria mulia itu hari ini, hatinya sedikit tergugah _mungkin._

"Oh. Aku sudah memaafkanmu" Kata Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Ehm... Oh Sehun akan membantumu mengajar di kelas ini untuk beberapa bulan Luhan" Ujar Tuan Kim dengan deheman yang cukup keras.

Sehunpun segera melepaskan tangannya kemudian menatap pamannya yang tersenyum kecil itu dengan wajah datar. _"Sialan kau Tuan Kim"_ umpat Sehun dalam hati.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat datang di kelas kami Sehun-ssi" ujarnya terlampau bersemangat.

"Um, ne. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan formal, cukup Sehun saja Luhan" kata Sehun kemudian Luhan mengangguk paham disertai senyuman jenaka yang tak luput dari wajahnya sedari tadi "Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, Sehun"

* * *

_Oh, sial..._

_Kita baru saja bertemu, tetapi kau sudah berhasil merebut hatiku. Membuat hatiku sulit bekerja sama dengan mulutku, membuat tubuhku membeku ketika melihat senyum jenakamu bahkan jantungku turut berdebar tak menentu. Sesungguhnya perasaan apa ini?_

_Apakah cinta? Cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

_Oh, tak mungkin. Aku tidak pernah mempercayai hal bodoh seperti itu._

_Mungkinkah simpati?_

_Yah, sepertinya hanya rasa simpati saja, karena ketegaran hatinya yang diceritakan paman tadi membuat hatiku sedikit tergerak. Yah, itu benar..._

_-Oh Sehun-_

* * *

"Yifan!"

Lelaki cantik itu berteriak memanggil lelaki tampan yang duduk dibangku dekat taman itu sembari mempercepat laju kursi rodanya.

"Hei! Hati-hati, Lu." Ujar Yifan memperingatkan agar kekasihnya itu tidak berbuat ceroboh.

"Ah, maaf. Apakah kau sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah bersalahnya ketika sampai didepan Yifan.

Yifan mengacak surai kekasihnya dengan gemas "Tidak sayang. Aku baru datang" Ujarnya berbohong. Padahal kenyataannya sudah setengah jam ia duduk di sini menunggu Luhan. Namun Yifan memutuskan berbohong agar tidak membuat kekasihnya khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

"Oh, syukurlah jika seperti itu" kata Luhan.

Yifanpun tersenyum hangat kemudian berjalan kebelakang kursi Luhan untuk mendorongnya "Jha! Kita pulang" Katanya sembari mendorong kursi roda itu keluar dari area sekolahan.

...

Wajah Luhan berbinar cerah ketika mata rusanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang baru dikenalnya tadi tengah berdiri mematung di samping gerbang sekolahan.

"Sehun-ssi!" Panggilnya.

Yifan mengkernyitkan dahinya ketika kekasihnya memanggil nama yang masih asing terdengar di telinganya "Yifan! Ayo kita menghampirinya!" Ajak Luhan dan Yifanpun mengiyakannnya, sepasang kekasih itupun menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau menunggu jemputan, Sehun-ssi?" Tanya Luhan mencoba menebak dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sehun tersenyum kecil "Sehun, Luhan. Bukan Sehun-ssi, kau melupakannya" Kata Sehun membenarkan.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya malu, oh ia melupakan itu "Hehe, maaf. Maksudku Sehun" Ujarnya.

"Dan kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf? Itu bukanlah kesalahan fatal, kau tau" Kata Sehun yang masih tak mengerti dengan kepribadian Luhan. Lelaki cantik itu selalu meminta maaf tentang kesalahan kecilnya yang bahkan tak seberapa penting.

"Ah, maaf Sehun aku hanya-"

"Kau mengatakannya lagi Lu" tukas Sehun menjeda perkataan Luhan. Pria bermata rusa itupun menundukkan wajahnya merona, oh bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersemu seperti ini ketika Sehun bahkan tidak memujinya.

"Ehm!" Yifan berdehem cukup keras. Sungguh ia seperti obat nyamuk dari tadi diacuhkan, seolah-olah kehadirannya tak terlihat sama sekali. "Dia siapa Lu?" Tanya Yifan, terselip rasa penasaran dibenaknya.

"Oh, Yifan perkenalkan dia adalah Oh Sehun, teman baruku. Dia mulai mengajar dikelas yang sama denganku hari ini dan Sehun, perkenalkan dia adalah Wu Yifan...

...Kekasihku"

_**JRENG **_

_**JRENG **_

_**JRENG**_

* * *

-**TUBIKONTINYU-**


	5. I 4

Wajah Luhan berbinar cerah ketika mata rusanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang baru dikenalnya tengah berdiri mematung di gerbang sekolahan.

"Sehun-ssi!" Panggilnya.

Yifan mengkernyitkan dahinya ketika kekasihnya memanggil nama yang masih asing terdengar di telinganya "Yifan! Ayo kita menghampirinya!" Ajak Luhan dan Yifanpun mengiyakannnya, sepasang kekasih itupun menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau menunggu jemputan, Sehun-ssi?" Tanya Luhan mencoba menebak dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sehun tersenyum kecil "Sehun, Luhan. Bukan Sehun-ssi, kau melupakannya" Kata Sehun membenarkan.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya malu, oh ia melupakannya "Hehe, maaf. Maksudku Sehun" Ujarnya.

"Dan kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf? Itu bukanlah kesalahan fatal, kau tau" Kata Sehun yang masih tak mengerti dengan kepribadian Luhan. Lelaki cantik itu selalu meminta maaf tentang kesalahan kecilnya.

"Ah, maaf Sehun aku hanya-"

"Kau mengatakannya lagi Lu" tukas Sehun menjeda perkataan Luhan. Pria rusa itupun menundukkan wajahnya merona, oh bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersemu seperti ini ketika Sehun bahkan tidak memujinya.

"Ehm" Yifan berdehem cukup kencang. Sungguh ia seperti obat nyamuk dari tadi diacuhkan, seolah-olah kehadirannya tak terlihat. "Dia siapa Lu?" Tanya Yifan, terselip rasa penasaran dibenaknya.

"Oh, Yifan perkenalkan dia adalah Oh Sehun, teman baruku. Dia mulai mengajar dikelas yang sama denganku hari ini dan Sehun, perkenalkan dia adalah Wu Yifan. Kekasihku"

"Oh" Sehun menyahut singkat sambil menatap lekat-lekat pria tinggi didepannya, kemudian tersenyum simpul _"Tidak terlalu buruk juga seleranya. Hanya bagian mulutnya saja yang sedikit maju-Ups" _Sehun tertawa dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti didepan mereka. Sehun meliriknya sekilas, lalu berdecih pelan ketika melihat sosok hitam yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari kursi penumpang. "Luhan-ah, mobil jemputanku sudah datang. Aku permisi dulu ya" Pamit Sehun kepada Luhan yang tersenyum didepanya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian masuk kedalam mobil.

* * *

"Hei, _Albino_. Ku dengar dari _Appa_, kau membantu mengajar di kelas yang sama dengan calon masa depanku ya?"

Kening Sehun mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan yang di lemparkan lelaki_ tan_ yang duduk disampingnya sekarang "Calon masa depanmu? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Kai mendecih pelan kemudian merangkul bahu Sehun - _sok akrab sekali_ "Ah, jangan pura-pura tidak tau lah, kau kan baru saja bersamanya tadi di depan gerbang sekolah, aku melihat kalian kok" katanya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi" Sehun berujar datar.

"Imajinasi tinggi bisa membawamu kedalam suatu kenyataan yang indah, asal kau tau" Jongin menimpali dengan senyum kebanggaannya "Kau kelihatan tidak suka sekali jika aku bersama dengan dirinya. Jangan-jangan kau juga menyukainya ya?" Tudingnya.

Sehun mendelik tak trima mendengar tuduhan yang lelaki berkulit hitam itu lontarkan "Jangan asal bicara kau. Fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pada pembunuhan, asal kau tau juga"

"Ya ya ya. Tapi jika difitnah dengan malaikat semanis Luhan, aku tidak yakin jika pepatah yang kau ucapkan itu masih berlaku."

"Bicaramu mulai tak waras Jong"

"Hanya Luhanlah yang bisa membuatku mulai tak waras" Ujar Jongin sambil membayangkan senyuman indah sosok malaikat pujaannya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas kemudian mengambil buku bacaannya. Lebih baik Sehun membaca buku kucel miliknya berulang kali dari pada menanggapi celotehan si hitam yang tak bermutu itu.

* * *

*****BELIEVE*****

**CHAPTER**

**4**

* * *

Tidak seperti kebiasaannya sehari-hari, hari ini Sehun sudah bangun sejak matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya. Itu juga karena suara bising yang di hasilkan oleh sepupunya yang super hitam dekil nya. Sampai saat ini Sehun baru sadar jika lelaki yang katanya memiliki gelar sebagai casanova di kampusnya itu mendengkur ketika tidur, _huh_ mana ada air liur yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya lagi. Astaga itu sangat menjijikkan, _kau tau._

Pagi ini sangat cerah, ditemani oleh sinar matahari pagi yang begitu indah. Dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu setelah menyibak gorden kamar tidurnya _ralat_ kamar tidur yang akan ditumpanginya selama beberapa bulan ini, meskipun sang pemilik rumah-bibi Kim sudah menyerahkan kamar ini sepenuhnya untuk Sehun, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengakuinya sebagai kamar nya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong hari ini adalah hari pertamanya untuk membantu mengajar di asrama, yah meskipun pada dasarnya Sehun bukanlah mahasiswa pendidikan melainkan mahasiswa bisnis yang seharusnya berada dikantoran bersama tumpukan berkas, namun setidaknya ia masih mengerti bagaimana cara untuk mengajar.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.12 ketika Jongin masih terlelap dalam mimpinya dan Sehun yang kini sudah rapi dengan kemejanya. Tumben sekali anak itu belum bangun, padahal jam segini biasanya dia akan membuka lebar jendela kamarnya dan memasang teropong jadulnya untuk mengamati sang malaikat pujaannya _ralat_ Luhan.

Dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil ketika mengingat nama itu. Jongin sangat tepat jika dia menempatkan Luhan sebagai malaikat pujaannya. Memang lelaki itu sangat lucu, sungguh. Terlihat sangat polos dan tulus.

_**Luhan. **_Namanya pun begitu indah. Yang tanpa sadar terucap lembut dibibir Sehun.

_'Astaga, apa yang telah kupikirkan'_ Sehun merutuki dirinya yang sempat mengagumi Luhan. Dengan sedikit penasaran dibenaknya, dia berjalan mendekati jendela.

Itu bukanlah suatu hal yang Sehun harapkan untuk melihat sosok yang membuatnya penasaran itu tengah bersama lelaki yang kemarin diperkenalkan sebagai kekasih pada dirinya. Mood Sehun menurun tiba-tiba kala lelaki itu seenak jidatnya mencium kening Luhan. Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun sudah terkepal, jujur saja dia _sangat tidak_ menyukai lelaki itu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa muka-muka lelaki sepertinya itu adalah tipe lelaki yang tidak dapat dipercaya.

Sehun mendecih setelah menutup gorden kamar tiba-tiba. Sambil menggerutu tak jelas dia berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Jongin melentangkan tubuhnya. Rasanya dia ingin menendang tubuh kekar Jongin dari kasur sekarang ini juga untuk meluapkan kekesalannya yang tidak jelas itu.

* * *

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku memang harus pergi ke_ Seoul_ selama beberapa hari untuk mengurusi bisnisku disana. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya karena Appa sudah mempercayakan perusahaan itu sepenuhnya padaku, kuharap kau bisa mengerti"

Luhan duduk dikursi roda sambil memperhatikan Yifan yang menjelaskan alasannya dengan wajah tenang. Sejujurnya Luhan tidak ingin Yifan pergi hari ini karena hari ini juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan pergi ke Seoul untuk menyelesaikan proyek lagu Chanyeol yang entah kapan mereka akan pulang pun Luhan tidak tau. Luhan hanya tidak ingin dirumah sendirian. Pamannya akan pulang setiap larut malam karena bisnisnya yang berada dimana-mana bahkan juga dia sering tidak pulang kerumah jika ia sangat kelelahan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menunda keberangkatanmu sampai besok, Kris?" Tanya Luhan sedikit berharap.

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan memasang wajah menyesalnya "Maafkan aku sayang, ini begitu mendadak dan aku tidak bisa menundanya" sesalnya sambil membelai surai halus Luhan.

_Ya, memang bisnis itu lebih penting dari pada kekasih cacat macam dirinyakan?_

Luhan menampilkan senyum tipisnya untuk menutupi kekecewaan yang ia rasakan "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tinggal. Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Aku mencintaimu" ujarnya tulus.

"Gomawo sayang" Kris berkata setelah memberikan ciuman singkat dikeningnya "Aku akan pergi sekarang"

Luhan mengangguk singkat. Tersenyum kecut ketika menatap punggung Yifan yang menjauh dari pandangannya "Bahkan dia tidak membalas pernyataanku" lirihnya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku Kris?_

* * *

*****BELIEVE*****

* * *

"Chan, serius kau ingin mengajakku?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya resah.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan barang-barang yang diperlukannya ke dalam koper kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan satu alis yang terangkat. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku serius, kau pikir aku main-main apa. Aku sudah memesankan dua tiket kereta untuk kita" terangnya membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya tiba-tiba "Tapi aku khawatir dengan Luhan hyung"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum menghampiri kekasih mungilnya "Luhan hyung akan baik-baik saja Baek."

"Tapi Chan-"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya "Aku janji kita tidak akan meninggalkannya terlalu lama. Bagaimanapun juga aku telah meminta ijin pada kepala asrama tempatmu mengajar dan paman Kim sudah memberimu ijin. Selain itu aku juga meminta paman Kim untuk menjaga Luhan hyung selama kita berada di Seoul, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi, _kay_?" Baekhyun menganggguk pasrah menerima keputusan kekasihnya. Meskipun hatinya sedikit tidak rela untuk meninggalkan hyung kesayangannya. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol lagi, setelah semalam suntuk mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk perdebatan yang memperoleh kesepakatan setelah berakhir diatas ranjang.

Luhan yang rupanya sedari tadi tengah mendengarkan perbincangan mereka pun mendesah kecil. _'Lagi-lagi aku yang menjadi beban mereka'_ \- sebelum mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang tamu.

* * *

Asrama itu sebenarnya untuk menampung anak yatim piatu dan anak-anak kurang mampu yang tidak memiliki biaya untuk sekolah. Juga, guru-guru yang mengajar disana pun kebanyakan adalah sukarelawan yang berbaik hati untuk menyumbangkan ilmunya disana. Mereka belajar selama empat hari dalam satu minggu, tidak sama dengan sekolah regular pada umumnya memang, tetapi jangan salah meskipun mereka hanya belajar selama itu ketrampilan mereka tidaklah mudah untuk diabaikan. Mereka sangat rajin dan berbakat, hingga para guru-guru yang mengajar disana pun merasa bangga.

Untuk bagian Luhan, dia mengajar dikelas satu dan taman kanak-kanak. Sebagai guru pembimbing sekaligus guru kesenian. Melukis adalah salah satu kelebihannya selain memainkan piano. Maka jangan heran jika ia sangat dikagumi oleh anak-anak didiknya.

Tak ayal Sehunpun juga di buat terperangah olehnya. Pagi ini dia datang ke sekolah bersama pamannya, bahkan dia tidak mengharapkan untuk mendapat sambutan dari calon anak didiknya di kelas baru. Anak-anak itu berjejer di depan kelas dengan buku gambar mereka masing-masing dengan tulisan _'Welcome to our class, Sehun saem'_ yang di cat dengan Crayon warna-warni.

Tanpa sadar Sehun pun menarik sudut bibirnya. Hatinya menghangat kala melihat anak-anak polos yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman diwajah mereka. Sehun merundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan mereka yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya. "_Gomawo_" ujarnya sambil mengelus surai anak lelaki yang berdiri didepannya.

"Cehun caem, halus beltelimakacih pada Luhan caem. Dia yang menguculkan ide ini kemalin, hihi" celoteh bocah itu. Sehun terkekeh kecil saat bocah itu tertawa dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi ompongnya.

Hingga sosok yang diperbincangkan tiba. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali sambil berdehem kecil memasang wajah sok kerennya "ehem. _Thanks_" ujarnya kemudian.

Luhan yang baru saja tiba mengernyitkan keningnya "err, untuk apa?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

Sehun menunjuk anak-anak yang masih berbaris didepannya nya itu menggunakan sudut matanya. Luhan yang mulai mengerti pun membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' sebelum tersenyum kecil dan menyuruh anak-anak kembali duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, karena Sehun saem sudah datang sebaiknya kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini. Bagaimana?"

"Cetujuuuuuuu"

* * *

"Kau sudah lama mengajar disini?" Sehun bertanya ketika mereka tiba di kantin para guru.

Setelah pelajaran berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun dengan keras kepalanya berkata bahwa dia akan mentraktir Luhan di kantin sekolah sebagai wujud dari salam perkenalan dan rasa terimakasihnya. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah berkata bahwa Sehun tidaklah perlu untuk repot-repot melakukan itu padanya, tetapi anak itu memiliki kepala batu yang sangat susah sekali untuk dipecahkan maka itu mereka berakhir disini sekarang.

"Lumayan" Luhan menjawab sambil memakan kue keju kesukaannya.

"Kenapa kau mau mengajar ditempat yang seperti ini?" Sehun segera meralat pertanyaannya ketika Luhan memicingkan mata kearahnya "Ah, maksudku tempat ini sangat kecil dan kau juga tidak mendapat gaji-" Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dengan kernyitan di kening. Sehun mengibaskan tangannya cepat-cepat takut jika Luhan tersinggung ia segera meralat ucapannya "-tidak tidak. Maksudku adalah kenapa kau tidak mecari sekolah yang bisa menggajimu lebih tinggi, ku pikir kau sangat berbakat dan layak- ah, lupakan pertanyaaanku" Sehun menjatuhkan kedua tangannya di atas meja setelah mendapati raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat tak setuju.

"Pftthh-Hahaha..kau sangat lucu Sehun" kata Luhan yang meledak dalam tawanya.

"What?!" Sehun memelototkan matanya terkejut bahwa dirinya sedang ditertawakan oleh Luhan. Jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatainya lucu. Sumpah demi _jenggot_ Sehun yang mulai tumbuh, Sehun adalah lelaki _manly_ dengan _image_ brengsek dan playboy cap kapas yang kapanpun bisa terhempas ketika tertiup angin, _jika kau ingin tau_. Dan kata lucu sangatlah anti untuknya, mungkin jika ada orang lain yang mengatainya lucu sekali lagi ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyumpal mulut mereka dengan lakban bekas milik tetangganya.

Namun karena itu adalah Luhan, Sehun tidak akan melakukannya. Ia tidak akan terganggu untuk menjadi lucu hanya demi melihat senyum Luhan yang indah. Saat mata rusanya yang bersinar itu melengkung seperti bulan sabit dan bibir ranumnya yang merah merekah seolah meminta untuk dicicipi itu membuat gairah Sehun menjadi tergugah. _Ugh_, ditambah lagi dengan lehernya yang putih mulus bak manekin itu memaksa Sehun untuk meninggalkan tanda kepimilikan disana. Entah mengapa dengan membayangkannya saja membuat birahi Sehun meningkat seratus delapan puluh lima derajat.

_Ugh, God! Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun?! Kau memang brengsek!_

"Ya, kau memang lucu Sehun. Wajahmu begitu menggemaskan"

_Tidakkah itu terbalik?_

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya "Terserah" ujarnya acuh untuk menutupi pikiran gilanya_. _

Luhan terdiam dari tawanya "Kau marah?" Tanyanya sedikit tak enak hati "Maafkan aku Sehun" ujarnya kemudian.

Dia merundukkan wajahnya dan memilin ujung pakaiannya dengan gelisah "Kau tau sendirikan kalau aku memiliki kekurangan" Sehun mengernyit menatapnya "Tidak mungkin ada sekolah umum yang mau menerima guru cacat sepertiku sedangkan yang sempurna dan berpendidikan lebih tinggi pun banyak" Saat itu juga Sehun menyesali pertanyaannya yang telah membuat malaikat indah itu bersedih "Tetapi bukan karena itu aku mengajar disini" Dia tersenyum kecil sambil memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun "Anak-anak disinilah yang telah menyentuh hatiku untuk mengajar disini, _kau tau_? Aku merasa kalau nasibku dan mereka tidaklah jauh berbeda"

Sehun terbungkam ditempat. Jujur ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan sosok lelaki sebaik Luhan. Meski baru beberapa hari mereka berjumpa tetapi secepat itu pula Sehun bisa merasakan kebaikannya.

"Aku sudah menganggap mereka semua sebagai keluargaku, jadi aku tidak pernah mengharapkan imbalan apapun dari mereka, karena yang aku bantu adalah keluargaku sendiri." Dia mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyum cerah terpatri dibibir.

"Kau..." Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan mata rusa yang membola lucu.

_..sempurna Luhan_ \- kata yang hendak Sehun ucapkan namun hanya berakhir di tenggorokan.

"Kenapa Sehun?" Luhan bertanya bingung ketika Sehun yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Ah, tidak. Kau sangat baik" ujarnya yang kemudian membuat Luhan tersenyum.

* * *

*****BELIEVE*****

* * *

"Luhan hyung! Astaga! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Kau tau, aku dan Chanyeol sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Di kantin, koridor, ruang guru, kelas-kelas bahkan taman sekolah. Aku mencarimu disetiap sudut sekolah tetapi kau tidak ada. Chanyeol bahkan hampir menghubungi polisi karena takut kau-"

"Pantas cerewet. Dia memiliki tahi lalat diatas bibir _sih_,"

Baekhyun menghentikan celotehannya ketika seseorang mencelanya. Matanya mendelik tajam pada lelaki berkulit pucat yang tengah berdiri dibelakang kursi roda Luhan. "Yak! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menghinaku seperti itu?!" Pekiknya tak terima.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "Tentu saja aku manusia. Kau pikir aku apa, makhluk asral begitu?!"

Luhan yang duduk dikursi rodanya terkekeh kecil melihat interaksi keduanya. Sepertinya akan ada satu lagi orang yang masuk kedalam daftar _rival_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya "Aku menyesal telah memujimu tampan kemarin"

"Lagi pula siapa juga yang mengharapkan pujianmu" Sehun menimpali acuh.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini." Lerai Luhan "Maafkan aku Baek, tadi aku dari kantin bersama Sehun setelah itu kami pergi ke halaman belakang untuk melihat anak-anak bermain. Maaf membuatmu mencariku kemana-mana. Em, ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau mencariku? Ah, bukannya hari ini kalian harus berangkat kan?"

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, hendak mengejek Sehun tetapi ia urungkan "Ya, kami akan berangkat. Makanya aku mencarimu hyuuuung" ujarnya, raut wajahnya seketika berubah penuh kekhawatiran ketika menatap Luhan "Kau sungguh baik-baik sajakan nanti _hyung_?" Tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil memegang tangan Baekhyun "_Hyung_ janji akan menjaga diri _hyung_ dengan baik. Kau jangan khawatir Baek, cepat selesaikan urusan kalian disana dan segeralah pulang" ujarnya yang membuat Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu hyuuuung" gumam Baekhyun sambil merundukkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Luhan.

Sehun menatap keduanya dengan wajah tenang, berbeda sekali dengan pikirannya yang entah tengah melayang kemana. Yang jelas, ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal di benaknya.

_'Kemana kira-kira teman serumah Luhan itu akan pergi?'_

* * *

"Apa?! Kau akan menyuruh Sehun menemani malaikat manis _nan_ indah mempesona milikku? Kau bercanda kan Appa?!" Pekik Jongin yang tak terima karena Appanya memutuskan untuk menyuruh Sehun agar menemani Luhan selama Tuan Park dan anaknya pergi. Sial, seharusnya tanggungjawab seperti itu harus diberikan pada Jongin! Kenapa harus Sehun, sih?!

"Tapi kenapa harus Sehun Appa?! Aku juga bisa menemaninya! Bahkan aku rela untuk mengorbankan jantung dan seluruh bagian tubuhku untuk dirinya jika perlu" Ujar Jongin mendramatisir.

Tuan Kim memutar bola matanya malas sambil menyesap teh nya yang masih panas. Dia menyilangkan kakinya dan membaca lembaran koran menghiraukan Jongin yang memasang wajah frustasi didepannya.

"Setauku Luhan tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit apapun selain kakinya yang lumpuh, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mendonorkan organmu padanya" dia menambahkan " Dan lagi, jika kau memang benar-benar ingin mengorbankan seluruh tubuhmu untuknya, mengapa tidak kau potong saja kakimu dengan begitu kau bisa menemaninya seharian tanpa harus pergi keluar untuk menghabiskan uang kan?" sindirnya.

"APPA KAU SANGAAAT KEJAM!" Teriak Jongin sambil menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tamu, persis seperti balita yang belum digantikan popok oleh ibunya.

* * *

"Maafkan aku Yifan, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kecewa" Ujar sang wanita yang kini tengah memohon pada sosok lelaki tampan dengan wajah datarnya di seberang meja.

Yifan melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap perempuan yang terisak di depannya tanpa minat "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau mengulangi kesalahmu. Aku harap ini adalah yang terakhir." Perempuan itu menundukkan wajahnya yang berurai air mata karena takut.

"I-iya Yifan aku mengerti" Lirihnya.

Yifan menggeser kursinya dan siap melenggang dari hotel itu sebelum berbalik dan _mengatakan_-"Ingat, ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk melenyapkanmu jika hal seperti ini terjadi lagi"-_sebuah ancaman._

Perempuan itu mengkerut ditempatnya sambil menyaksikan punggung lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya selama ini dengan raut wajah sedih.

'_Kau telah berubah Yifan'_

* * *

-**TUBIKONTINYU-**

* * *

Finnaly, epep taunan apdet xD

Oke! Aku rasa ini cukup membingungkan untuk dicerna/? haha. Maaf kalau terlalu lama updatenya... itu karena _Sehun kw_ lagi servis diluar area. Sedangkan file2ku semua ada disana. Sorry banget kalau feelnya kurang dapet,atau bahkan sama sekali engga dapet wkwk soalnya ini ngetiknya gak pake perasaan dan ngeburu waktu ... maklum gaes selama ini laptopnya kan minjem milik kantor hkhkhkh**  
**

Maaf kalau banyak typo yang berseliweran ya^^

Monggo, buat yang masih ingat boleh repiu~

* * *

btw, thanks buat_** readers, follower, favoriters**_ dan_** reviewers** _yang selama ini selalu nungguin epep absurd gue, buat kalian-kalian yang suka nagih juga makasih udah mengingatkan kalau gue masih banyak tanggungan wkwkwkw... **LOP YU GAES~**


End file.
